Modules for video walls in which a multiplicity of light emitting chips are arranged are known. In this case, it is known to drive each individual light emitting chip with the aid of a matrix circuit. For this purpose, power lines are arranged in rows and columns, wherein each light emitting chip is connected to a power line of a row and to a power line of a column.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved module for a video wall.